


The evolution from enemy to friend

by SilverInk



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Extra Treat, Light Angst, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/pseuds/SilverInk
Summary: Jedediah tells Octavius the story of the evolution of their relationship, and it makes both of them cry.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The evolution from enemy to friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).



> For flowerdeluce! Based on your NATM prompt “Post-hourglass angst. Are they traumatised? Does Jed tell the story that’ll make Octavius cry?” Hope you like it!

After they’d won the Battle of the Smithsonian, Jedediah and Octavius were finally able to talk alone. They were in a pocket of Larry’s jacket, going back to their museum, when Jedediah said,

“I never said, thanks for breakin’ me outta that hourglass.”

“Of course I saved you!” Octavius almost felt offended at the thought that he might not have, that he would care so little. “I would not have left you.”

Jedediah grinned and bumped his shoulder against Octavius’s. “Aw, gee, thanks.”

They had become close friends, ever since Larry had become the museum night guard. They’d never truly hated each other, but they’d been rivals, and Octavius was glad their relationship had changed for the better.

Jedediah must’ve been thinking the same thing; “A few years ago, neither of us would’ve done all that to help each other.”

That was certainly true; Octavius laughed. “We’ve come a long way.”

“Sure have, Kemosabe. We started as rivals trying to expand our territory and look out for our own kind, but we gradually came to respect and love each other for who we were.” Jedediah wiped his eyes a little, and Octavius felt tears start to form in his own. “And we’re so much better off now that we work with each other and not against each other.”

Octavius nodded, wiping his own eyes, feeling them sting with tears. “If only we’d learned to work together sooner. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault, boy, we were both idiots.” 

“You’re not an idiot, Jedediah,” Octavius protested. “You’re intelligent, strong, and you have gorgeous blue eyes—”

“Can I kiss you?” Jedediah demanded, suddenly, intensely.

There was a pause, then Octavius nodded, realizing how much he wanted this; when their lips pressed together, it was perfect, gentle, and just what had been missing before.


End file.
